Should Have Known
by jaxink
Summary: They should have known a friendship with -freaks- could never last. Dark OOC/AU-What If? -oneshot- Tied Second Place for Best AU and tied Third Place for Best Villain in the 2007 TMNT Fanfic Competition


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_ Note: Narrator is blatantly OOC, but please note, this should be considered an AU/What If? type story. _

* * *

**Should Have Known**

They should have known.

They should have seen it coming.

Maybe in the beginning it crossed their minds. Perhaps not. Do I regret doing it? Yes and no. They were amazing beings, in everything they did — everything they were. Their very existence defied everything I have ever known or studied. A phenomenal discovery — their lives, hopes and dreams were not so different from our own. It may be just the reason why their essential "_human_" qualities disturbed me so greatly.

Of course, when we first crossed paths, I was unsettled by their appearance. How could I not be? Anyone would have reservations about seeing monsters in the sewers. They saved my life from Stockman. For which, on some level, I suppose I should be grateful.

It did not change anything.

What I did...anyone else would have done the same thing. I did it for _me_ — for the greater _good_!

During our first tenuous interactions, I was thrown off by how similar they are to humans. They're mutants — _turtles_! How can something as strange as a creature walking upright with a shell, tail, two toes on each foot, and three fingers on each hand only be concerned with who gets the remote? They played video games, argued as normals teens would, trained as ninja, and learned about honor.

How ccould they possibly comprehend concepts of honor, freedom, and justice? They_ couldn't_; no matter how logical they have may seemed.

I originally pictured them as ravenous creatures lurking in the darkness and dirt of the sewers, eating rats and bugs to survive. I suppose this assumption was unacceptable, as their master — their father — is a rat. Sometimes, beneath my mask, I couldn't help but inwardly shudder in his grotesque presence and cringe when his filthy paws touched me.

Perhaps most unnerving was their intelligence. Animals are given credit to be quite smart, but existing as sentient beings? It didn't feel..._right_.

One of them, in particular, truly disturbed me. It was he who explained their emergence into the world. It was he who understood my initial morbid fascination. He made me paranoid, as if he knew something about me that I couldn't see myself. I tried to keep my distance, but my eagerness for knowledge about them led to spending too much time with him and the others. Though he was brilliant, this annoying me to no end, he _repulsed_ me with his shy glances as he grew to trust me. The others became friendlier as well.

Despite my disgust, their secrets kept me coming back. What would you have done? You would see you didn't have a choice — just as I had no choice. I lost my job with Stockman. He may have been crazy, but he was a genius. This was a gift from God — the very thing to launch my scientific career from its current obscurity into the limelight. I owed society this great discovery.

At first, I merely observed, analyzed, and recorded my interactions with the creatures. While waiting for the perfect opportunity to expose them.

They should have known...

Everything went perfectly, as they played right into my hands. Over two long years, I gathered my knowledge and research, patiently compiling it all until I had little use for them. I learned quickly how to play up their fears of losing a rare, trusted friend. At this point, they trusted me with their lives.

I knew they were out training that dark night, terrorizing the city skyline. So, really, they only made things easier.

"_Hello_?" answered Master Splinter's rough voice as he picked up the pay phone in the lair.

"Master Splinter? Are the guys there?" I murmured.

Splinter responded, sounding conerned, "_No, Miss O'Neil. My sons are out training. Is something the matter_?"

"I'm not sure. I think I may have heard someone downstairs in the shop."

"_Did you try calling Mr. Jones_?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer. He's probably out bashing skulls and being stupid."

"_Ah, yes. If you wish, I will come keep you company, child_."

I sighed into the phone with relief. "Really? Thank you, Master Splinter. I'd appreciate it."

He left them a note. Later, they followed.

Upon entering the second story window of my apartment, everything was dark.

I held my breath as Leo called out. "April? Are you here? Master Splinter?"

Raph growled, "Leo, somethin' ain't right here..."

I rolled my eyes — he's such an _animal_.

"You think they're okay?" asked Mikey.

"Guys, quiet...I thought I heard something," their leader ordered.

Damn his good hearing...and their unnatural stealth and skills. It helps prove what oddities they were — so displaced among humanity. There was no turning back...

The lights flipped on and they immediately tensed in the white silence, weapons ready — until in front of them, Bishop stood with Splinter hanging limply in his grasp. There was no doubt in the turtles' minds. Having tangled with the malicious man in front of them before, they knew he wouldn't hesitate to quickly end their master's life before they could even blink. They learned long ago not to underestimate him.

With a cruel smile, Bishop nodded to them, and they knew to drop their weapons and stand down. Men emerged from the corners of the room, placing bindings on the them. I stepped forward, arms crossed. The men, once the turtles were secure, began to file them out to the van waiting in the alley.

I knew they would never see daylight again. It didn't matter. I already had what I needed from them.

As he passed me, Leonardo blankly looked past me as if I never existed. No emotion. Even then, I knew he was calculating how to get them out of this. I know they never will.

Raphael, on the other hand, had no problem expressing his distaste for me. Straining against his bonds to reach me, he yelled, "You bitch! How could you? We _trusted_ you. You'll pay for this!"

Michelangelo doggedly trudged forward, tears streaming down his disfigured face. Who cares if he cried? He was always the one that tried too hard to be like humans. Something he could never, and will never, be. "I don't know why you did it, April. But how could you? How?" he whispered hoarsely trying to mask his hurt.

Donatello. He surprised me. He didn't yell or cry, or even ignore me, as I thought he might.

He just stared at me and shook his head. "Was it worth it?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I'd do it again, too. For science, sacrifices are necessary," I said. "Of all people, you should understand that."

"Perhaps, but there's a point where compassion and humility override should prevail," Don said. "I guess I don't understand you. As you seem to think, I'm not a _person_."

In a few minutes, my apartment was empty. Bishop and his men disappeared. The turtles and the rat vanished from my life.

Donatello's words unsettle me even now. My mind tries dispute his words as they haunt me.

They should have known.

They should have known a friendship with _freaks_ could never last.

He _should_ have known, and maybe he did know. Maybe he didn't want to believe it.

I don't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

_A/N: Just made a few changes after some suggestions from Reinbeauchaser. Thanks, Rene'! I really appreciate the constructive criticism._


End file.
